


Passions Burn Hot

by Elle_Gardner



Category: McReedus, Melissa McBride Fandom, Norman Reedus Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, McReedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic book Conventions bring out interesting sides of people.  And for the stars of those conventions it is no different.  Can friends become lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This story was written at the request of English Poet 18 and a handful of awesome folks on the “FansOfCaryl.com” chat room. I was honored that they would ask me to attempt this, and I take the responsibility of “getting it right” to heart. Please know that I do not feel like I know Melissa well enough to do this right, so I hope you will be forgiving. Also, I am setting this before Norman went public with his GF. 
> 
> I know that Melissa doesn’t attend conventions the way Norman does, so I wanted to set this story at a fictitious convention. I hope you all enjoy the smutty goodness that my muse (Yes, that’s you Norman) has demanded of me to execute. 
> 
> PS - I am nervous to post this as I think it may cross the line from Fan to Crazy person. Norman and Melissa, please forgive me.

It was late, later than she thought it was actually. By the time Melissa had gotten back to her hotel room, removed the layers of jewelry, showered and ordered dinner it was almost 11:00. She had gone out after the convention with a few of her fellow cast mates, it was as novel for Andy to be there as it had been for her. They had mingled at the hotel bar for a while and by the time Norman had shown up it was late for her. The droning noise in the convention hall didn’t seem to let up in the bar. She hugged everyone good night and resisted when Norman turned on the charm trying to get her to stay for a while. She craved the quiet of her hotel room. 

A knock at her door had her stomach growling. She was excited to sit down with her selection of appetizers, listen to a little jazz and unwind. The room service cart was rolled in and the young girl was excited to meet her. Melissa chatted for a few minutes and signed not only the room slip but also an autograph for the girl. She would never get used to the fans, not the way some of the cast did. She rolled the cart to her arm chair, turned on her music and found the magazine she had been reading. She devoured the pot stickers and was working on the mozzarella. She loved having “single girl” dinner as she thought of it. Melissa had finished her magazine and was working on chocolate cake while trying to ignore the faint ringing that was still going on in her ears. She didn’t know how Norman, Jon and Michael did it every weekend. 

Melissa cleaned up the cart, slipped her robe back on over her pajamas and rolled the cart out into the hallway. She heard laughter from down the hall. She wasn’t really shocked to see Norman by the elevators, though she was a little surprised that he wasn’t alone. There were two women, one appeared to be drunk as she was sliding down the wall and Norman was trying to help her stand. The other women seemed annoyed by the whole situation. Melissa watched from afar smirking at the predicament Norman had gotten himself into. She was only surprised because he had a women that he was involved with and though it wasn’t entirely serious, she didn’t expect him to stray to some drunken party girl. She shouldn’t have been paying attention but it was almost funny to see him trying to get himself out of this mess.

Norman looked down the hall and saw her watching him. He waved that shy hand gesture of his. Melissa couldn’t hear him but she saw him hit the button for the elevator. The doors opened and the more sober of the two got in the elevator. Norman reached in toward the buttons, she figured he was pressing for another floor. He watched the doors close and turned toward her in the hall. He nodded a hello to her and she leaned on the door frame. His room was a few doors down from hers, he’d have to walk past to go to bed. He slowed as he approached her, his hat still on but his signature sunglasses tucked into the front of his shirt. He was yawning.

“Tough day Norm?” She smiled as he opened his mouth wide sucking in oxygen. 

Norman scanned the cart of food she had rolled out looking for remnants to pick at. He was luckily not hungry as the search was fruitless. “I’m too old for this shit.” He was joking, he loved these conventions, and he was the one that had talked her into doing them. “Did you have a good time?” She had only been to a handful of these things and it could be a bit overwhelming. Lines of people screaming and yelling, gifts and photographs, the hugging and folks treating you like they know you personally. She was still a novice at it all.

“Yeah, it was fun. Though not as much fun as you had.” She had been able to see his booth from hers, his line had wrapped the space before she even arrived. Girls were crying and screaming. She had seen t-shirts with his face on them, professing love to him and even propositioning him. He really was the “Elvis” of the Zombie Apocalypse world. 

He smirked his shy smile, “I do love it.” There was no denying that he loved the attention. He knew it was fleeting in this industry and it wasn’t going to last forever. 

Though Melissa had been tired when she got in, the cake had her awake again. “You want to come in?” They had been fast friends since they day they had met three years ago. 

Norman took one look at himself and shook his head. “I really need a shower. Can I call when I get out and see if you’re still up.” His sweatshirt and the t-shirt below were covered in women’s make-up, his hands were dotted with permanent ink and he was generally gross and sweaty. Fine for his character but not for Norman.

She understood, she had felt disgusting when she had gotten to her room as well. She nodded. Norman started off the wall and stopped to hug her, “In case I don’t make it back.” He kissed her cheek. “G’night.” He was off and Melissa smiled. Norman was a hugger and he was damn good at it. She smiled as she slid the key into her door and let it slam behind her. They had known each other for a long time. It had been a bit awkward a while ago, when he was single and flirty. She had been single as well and his advances had always been welcome though they never extended past hugs and kisses and the occasional ‘Reedus Lick’. She knew not to take it seriously as he did it to everyone, cast and crew, male and female. That man couldn’t keep his tongue to himself. She like that about him and figured his girlfriend was reaping the benefits of it all. She sat back down and picked a little more at the cake. God it was good, delicious and the perfect texture in her mouth. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Norman had let the water run in the shower steaming up the glass and tile bathroom. He had scrubbed his hands of ink and washed his face before stepping into the wide open, rain head shower stall. He was leaning against the wall, his back against the cold tile as the water rained down on his tanned skin. The Georgia sun had turned him a pleasing shade of brown he was sure would never go away now. His cock was hard. It was always hard when he was around Melissa. Tonight, seeing her in her robe with her pajamas peeking out, was no different. It looked like she had on a tank top and boxer shorts. He had wished they were his boxers. He loved the way she dressed her body, layers of fabric and jewelry adorning her, but always the right amount of cleavage and skin showing. He loved her collar bones. She was delicate and always willing to accept the hugs her lavished on her. He didn’t even realize that he was stroking himself as he thought about her, not the first time she had caused him to jerk off in the shower. He didn’t care that she was significantly older than the women he normally dated. Her maturity was a mask for the sassy, smart-ass she really was. Not everyone got to see it but Norman did on set, often. She matched him quip for quip. His hand was tight around his shaft as he stroked himself, this wouldn’t take long. He thought about moments off camera together, sweat dripping down her petite body as she smiled her tight lipped smile his way. How perfect her mouth was and how he’d love to feel it wrapped around his cock.

He grabbed a handful of liquid soap as he turned so his head could rest on the wall. He soaped himself up and stroked till he was close then pinched tight on his nipple, he shot off instantly gritting his teeth and moaning out, “Christ, Mel”. He tried to feel dirty about the whole thing, but he’d have been lying to himself. He had done this too many times to feel dirty about any of it anymore. He finished his shower and dried off, looking at the clock wondering if she was already in bed. 

She was only three doors down, he slipped into a pair of running pants he normally wore to work out in, a well-worn t-shirt and a pair of socks. No boots for him right now. He grabbed his phone, his life line, and was out the door. He stood in front of her room and then called her cell phone. He could hear it ringing through the door.

“Hello?” She sounded tired. 

Norman leaned on the door jamb. “You still up for company?” It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for them to visit after hours, they had done it a few times in Georgia. But this was the first time that it wasn’t in a trailer. 

Melissa smiled at his voice. She did love the sound of it, especially when he sounded tired and quiet as he was right now. “Yeah, come on over.” She wondered if she should go to his room as she looked down at her outfit, almost too casual to be wandering the hall but she knew his room was bigger than hers. The knock at the door startled her. “That was quick.” She guessed they were hanging in her room, she smiled.

“I’m not always this quick.” Norman laughed it out under his breath. 

Melissa pulled on her robe, “What?” She hadn’t heard him. He knocked again, softer, lower on the door like he was whispering. She checked her hair in the mirror as he ignored her question. She opened the door and he was leaning, left shoulder against the jamb, his damp hair tousled. No hat or glasses, just fresh from the shower. He was a sexy sight.

Norman edged off the door frame, “Nothin’.” He finally answered her question as he stepped into her room, into her personal space. He loved her in her pajamas. She looked so cute with her robe open a bit. He didn’t give her any options, he simply pulled her close and hugged her. His body still lingering on the orgasm she had caused him in the shower a little while earlier. He saw the stack of gifts she had in two large boxes in the corner of the room. “Whad’ya get?” They broke their hug and started sorting through some of the things she had received. Scrapbooks and pictures, jewelry, dolls, things just for her, things that represented her character and an overwhelming number of items that epitomized her characters relationship to Normans. 

She had gotten strange random stuff as well that caused him to make a face. “Ya know, if the world knew more about you, you’d get better stuff.” He held up a stuffed toy. It was a weird zombie cow that someone had handmade. It was well done but still odd. “Ya into cows?”

Melissa smiled and shook her head, “Not so much.” 

Norman grabbed a candy bar she had gotten with a customized label, he showed it to her in an act of asking permission and she flourished a hand to reply, yes. He carefully side the bar out of the wrapper giving her back the souvenir to keep. “What do you still keep?” She knew he got so many more gifts than she did, he couldn’t keep them all. He talked about art work and booze, lighters, cigarettes. He kept a few of the stuffed animals but he had to let most of it go. 

She sat down in the chair where she had been perched most of the night and they talked. She watched him pace the room in socks and those running pants. Did he know what he looked like in those pants, the parts of him it accentuated? They had finished filming the front half of season four and they were both still sad that so many of their co-stars had been killed off the show. It was one of the things she liked about this series, it wasn’t afraid to make drastic changes to the cast, but it meant that they would lose touch with people the really enjoyed. “People are going to flip out.” Melissa loved the dedication of their fan base. 

Norman finished the candy bar and pacing around her room when he suddenly sat on the floor by her feet holding the zombie-cow he was sure should be name Marvin. “You tired?” Norman was wired from the candy and the energy of the day.

Melissa was surprised when he propped his chin on her thigh and started to play with the tie to her robe that was hanging by her side. “Not so much. I at a huge piece of chocolate cake before you came.” She put her hand to his hair which was now almost dry. She ran her fingers through it, soft. Though she didn’t love the color, she loved the length of it. The writers had given him the option of a scene where her character would cut his hair for him. Melissa had turned down the idea and hence the two seasons of “Wispy Reedus” ensued. 

“You ate chocolate without me?” He played as if he was offend then mock bit her leg though her robe. He was always in her space but this was close, even for him. He trailed a hand on her calf while she played with his hair. They were quiet, there wasn’t anything to say.

Her skin was burning. The touch of his hand was like fire to her. She loved his hands, always had. Sometimes she would ask him to help her put on some jewelry of her just to feel his hands on her. There were plenty of photos of them touching and some articles said Melissa was patient to put up with his touchy-feely nature, but she knew it was simply because she liked being touched by him. Who wouldn’t, he was awkward and handsome as well as kind and sweet. She thought of stopping him, getting up for something or simply shifting her position. But she didn’t want him to stop. 

Melissa thought about the fact that he wasn’t single, but she was. She thought about the fact that she was older than he was, not by much only four years. But in Norman’s world that was tipping the scales of sexual desire in the wrong direction. She knew that he was just being flirty. He would never be interested in her romantically. She understand that but she had to keep reminding herself of that. Norman was simply being Norman. She felt his cheek on her thigh as he looked across the room to the large wall of windows. He palmed her calf up to her knee and back down. “I love your legs.” She wasn’t sure if she had heard him right. It wasn’t usual for him to compliment her, he had always commented on her eyes and her smile, but never anything below her neck line. 

“Thanks.” She didn’t know what else to say. He was fidgety, and not his normal ‘I can’t keep still’ kind of thing, this was him trying to keep himself from fidgeting but failing so he was over compensating. Always keeping one hand on her as he scratched his knee, touched his beard, rubbed a hand over his forehead and scratched at the back of his neck.

Norman had no idea what he was doing. He knew he should stop touching her but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She was his coworker, a friend. Hell he had a leggy dirty-blond sitting in New York waiting for him. His brain was spinning. He liked young pussy, okay, his preference was tight pussy, age didn’t really matter. 

Melissa took a deep breath, was this the encounter she had always hoped for with him, the one that had spun her brain through many a masturbation session? The ones that would make her wet and clench her body tight. “You want a drink?” She stopped playing with his hair and waited on his reply.

He pulled his chin away but not his hand, “That’s a good idea.” She paused but finally moved when he didn’t. She went over to the pile of gifts, she had gotten a bottle of scotch from a fan, she wasn’t sure why he had given it to her but she had graciously accepted it. Norman stood and went to the table where the ice and glasses were. He put some ice in the bottom of each and met her by the end of the bed. His room was a suite but hers was simply a king room, everything in the same space, a little small but intimate. She cracked open the bottle and he held out the glasses. Two fingers would have been the proper pour for such a drink, but she filled them both well past half way. 

Norman proposed a toast, “To not being walker-bait.” She smiled her tight smile and took a sip. The scotch was good, exactly what she needed. He was quiet, too quiet. It almost made Melissa nervous. Not that Norman didn’t know how to be quiet, he always was more of a listener, but something hung in the air and she didn’t know what to do. Norman put his half empty glass down on the side table and stepped back to her. He still had no idea what he was doing. “I’m going to kiss you Mel.” His brain was still functioning but his body had taken over. He had wanted to do this for a long time and he wasn’t going to back down unless she stopped him. 

Melissa nodded her head, she was fine with that. She wanted it as much as he seemed to. He took her glass from her, set it aside then was back to hold her delicate face in his hands. Her eyes were wide, scanning his face. She loved his face. The blue of his eyes and the grey in his beard. The way his beard would never fill in and the mole above his lip. The chiseled cheekbones that she loved to leave kisses on. She was still nodding as he held her, then he leaned in and with all the gentleness he could muster he pressed his lips to hers. Mouth to mouth he kissed her sweetly. His infamous tongue swiping at her lip as she let go of the front of her rob that she had been holding closed and touched his face. 

It was like nothing she had imagined, he was tender but firm and he gave one of those kisses that made a women know she had been kissed. She opened her mouth to let her tongue meet his and he let her take control. She deepened the kiss and her tongue found its way into his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and booze, it tasted heavenly. For the briefest of moments she stopped, hardly noticeable to him, but for her it was the moment she thought her knees would give out. He kissed her back and now took a hand from her face and wrapped it around her tiny frame. 

He had snaked his hand inside her robe and then around her waist, he put his hand on the small of her back and simply held it there touching her cotton tank top while they kissed. Soft at first but then growing with passion. They had kissed before, on the cheek and quick on the lips. Hellos and goodbyes, but this was different. He kissed as well as she had always hoped. She let go of his face and wrapped her arms around him, on hand into his hair the other dangerously close to his ass. He pulled her tight to him.


	2. Chapter Two

Norman pulled her hips to his and though he wasn’t gratuitous, Norman was aware that she could feel his erection. She had caused it, again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and got serious about it all. Melissa was kissing him back, he had wanted to kiss her since they had met, he knew she’d feel this good in his arms. Then she stopped, hesitated a bit and Norman stopped. “Sorry,” He was shy, “I thought…” He didn’t know what to say. He had crossed the line that he thought she was willing to cross. He pulled his hand back from under her robe but she didn’t let go of him. “I, um…” Jesus he sucked at this. Forty-four years old and still couldn’t figure out what to do with women sometimes. And that was the difference. This was a women, a strong independent women, not some fan girl that he had allowed to go too far.

Melissa was mad at herself for hesitating but she felt like she had to be the grown up here, she always did when she was with him. She brought his eye contact up from her chest to her face. “Don’t be sorry. But is this a good idea?” The pixie haired women knew herself well enough to know that she’d want to do more than simply kiss this man. She had felt his erection pressing into her stomach, damn how she wanted this. But they still had to work together, he still had a girlfriend and she could easily fall for him if she let herself. “Seriously Norm, should we be doing this?” She knew she could be fucking up her best shot of ever having sex with this man, the one thing she wanted so badly she rubbed one out to the idea at least twice a week thinking about it. 

Norman’s face was shy, innocent. But his body gave him away. When she asked her question his dick had flexed. Answering a resounding YES even though he tried not to look so eager. The words were spinning in his head, he wanted to reply in the sexiest most mature way he could come up with, but all he could do was kiss her again. Back to the passion and intensity, something he was good at and could do without sounding stupid when he opened his mouth. She pressed into his erection, opened to kiss and held him tighter. If he wanted it, she would take it.

They stood in the middle of her room kissing for a long time, hands exploring, mouth to flesh, little moans from Norman as she flicked her tongue on his little cross tattoo at his collar bone. She had wanted to lick that for ages now. Melissa smiled at the sounds he made, like a teenager getting off for the first time. She had never imagined him this way. 

At forty-eight Melissa was far from being sexually passive. She had figured out what she liked, needed and wanted from a lover. She had been with enough people; dominate, submissive, kinky, fetishists, male, female, she was well tuned into her own wants and desires. Tonight was no exception. She had fantasized about Norman so many times in the past three years that there was no denying how she wanted to be with this strong man who oozed sexual energy and seemed always up for anything a women wanted. 

His hands felt great under her clothes, he worked them along her flesh, first taking off her robe leaving her in nothing but a pink tank top and blue boxers, none of it very feminine, but still so sexy. He kissed along her flesh as she took his battered t-shirt off of him. She smirked thinking she would love to keep it, sleep in it on occasion. Norman slid her tank top up her body, the bottom hem catching on her erect nipples, he had been wanting to see them for quite some time. Her breasts were small, but as far as he was concerned they were the perfect mouthful. Her nipples were a dark pink color and the continued to harden in the air. He grazed his hands down them, sizing everything with his big hands then continued down to her boxer shorts, they slung beautifully on her slim hips. He slid his fingers into the elastic waistband looking for underwear to take down with them, but she wasn’t wearing any. He smiled at her. 

Melissa helped him, her hands over his has she pushed them down to the floor. He stepped back and looked at her naked body. Perfectly toned, Working in Georgia had done the same thing to her body as it had to his, made them lose weight and tone in all the right paces. He eyes skimmed down her abs, she had beautiful muscles in her abs, down to the V between her legs. “You’re killing me.” He whispered it to no one in particular. He had expected to find a patch of grey pubic hair but he didn’t, she was bare. Completely. He couldn’t see her all but he was sure he would be pleased when he finally got to it. 

What Norman didn’t know was that she kept it perfectly waxed for a reason, she didn’t like to make her pussy look old with a patch of grey. Well that and her esthetician was not only an artist with wax who took great pride in keeping pain to a minimum, but she also made sure the experience was pleasing to her special clients in every way possible. It’s hard to linger on the pain of a Brazilian wax when a stunning beautiful Egyptian woman is worshiping in front of her own masterpiece starting with her tongue. 

He worked his way down her body, lavishing kisses along that collar bone he loved so much. This time it was her making noise, sighing as his licked his way to her breasts. He held them and kissed, sucking each nipple intensely. He was good with his mouth, not that she ever expected him to be less than that. Norman moved her to the bed and made her sit. She did, watching his every move. And still clad in his sweatpants he spread her thighs to fit his body between and went back to her breasts. He had never broken eye contact with her till he was ready to suck her nipples. He did it deeply till it started to ache and she held him by his hair there just a little longer. She craved the aching. She wanted to feel him still there long after he was gone. He suckled her as if he would find milk if he did it, but instead of seeming disappointed, he just continued to play. 

Melissa gently pulled at his hair, bringing his mouth off her nipple, “You’re gonna bruise me.” She smiled down at him. There was something beyond erotic about this man on his knees in front of her.

Norman rolled her hard erect nipples between his fingers. “I won’t. I’m being gentle.” He kissed her assuring her he wouldn’t mark her beautiful pale breasts.

Melissa held his face in her hands and looked into his playful eyes. “No. You will bruise me Norman. Because I want you to.” Her tone was flat but commanding. And Normans face changed from playful to confused. He had never heard her speak this way. Ever. He wasn’t sure how to react. His cock seemed to understand though, it strained against his sweats communicating to him that he would comply with this women’s demands. Norman’s face changed again, to one of understanding. She nodded her head then by his hair she moved him back down to her nipple. 

Norman had understood completely. He let his mouth begin to work on her fully, sucking hard, biting, pulling, handling her more roughly than he normally would. He listened as she moaned and figured out what to do to make her do it again, but only louder and more intensely. Her fingers gripped in his long hair painfully so, but he didn’t mind. He never minded if he was pleasing a woman. Her head tipped back as she wrapped her legs around his naked flesh. “I want you so bad Norm.” She was lost in the feelings, her tight hands on her tits, leaving finger marks for sure. He bit at the side of her ribs, sucking and grinding his teeth into her flesh, she moaned loudly. She craved the idea of waking to bruises that she knew he had caused. 

Norman licked between her breasts, “I want you too Mel.” He had always thought of her in a sexual way, but he never expected it would happen. Though she could be playful, she seemed to always be more mature than he was, she never seemed interested in his brand of childishness. “Let me have you,” He sucked at her bright nipple that she knew would be well bruised before they were done, “Tell me what you want.” Norman was more accustomed to women who waited for him to take the lead, but Mel was different, at least she seemed to be. She seemed to know what she liked and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. “Tell me Mel.” 

She unwrapped her legs from his body and pushed down on his shoulders. She had cum to the thought of him going down on her too many times to pass this up. “Make me cum Norm. Do a good job.” He repositioned himself a bit, leaving her breasts to bruise and recover from the man handling he had enjoyed inflicting. He spread her wide and feasted his eyes on her sexual center. The tendons of her thighs that were stretched long, the bare skin of her waxed mound but what made his mouth water in a way nothing else could were the two silver loops pierced through either side of her labia. 

“Oh Jesus Mel….” He scrubbed his hand down his face and through his beard. “It’s fucking beautiful.” She was almost shy suddenly, no one had ever said it was beautiful from the start. She tried to close her legs a bit but he stopped her. “No. Your pussy is too pretty to hide from me.” He knew he could never look at her the same again. He would always envision this moment when he truly saw her for the first time. Spread open wide with her jewelry on display for him. She was always adorned in layers of jewelry, he didn’t know why he was surprised that she adorned her vagina in such a way. He used his fingers to touch the metal rings. Just making them sway a bit. Each ring had a simple blue stone embedded into it. He watched her face while she was staring at his hands. 

“Pull.” She didn’t look at his boyish smirk this time, just waited for him to obey. He hesitated. “Norman, take a hold and pull.” She was back to her commanding voice. He nodded. With one hand he took both sets rings and gently pulled. Not hard or fast, he loved to see her labia stretch. She sighed out. “Harder.” He did, this time he was pulling her tight and she was enjoying it so much it began to make her leak. Her pussy was beginning to shine. 

It had been a while since she had found a lover who would take direction. She wondered if he could, she loved to tell a man how to pleasure her. Norman seemed to spend time with younger women who wanted to do anything to please him, but she was beyond that. She wanted to be pleased, she wanted to get off. Was he the one? “Open me up.” He did as she spoke. Using both hands now he took a set of rings in each and spread her labia wide. She was glistening pink. “Now lick.” Mel had to be realistic with herself, though it was a bit odd commanding a man she had known for so long. He seemed to be enjoying it. He smiled and nodded and answered ‘Yes’ when she gave him direction. First a kiss to her opening then his tongue finding its way inside of her while he spread her wider. She didn’t mind the pain of the pulling, as a matter of fact she enjoyed it. She enjoyed a bit of pain, always had. 

He licked her from just below her opening to her clit where he swirled his tongue then went back down. She tasted divine. Almost as he had imagined, musky and womanly, tart and pleasing in a way that only pussy could taste. He licked her thoroughly as he pulled at her rings. She mewed and he loved it. It was genuine, nothing artificial. She was being completely honest with him and it was something he wasn’t entirely used to any more. 

“Suck my clit.” She pushed his face to her closer and held him where she wanted him. He let go of the labia rings and wrapped his arms around her thighs pulling her into to feast on her. Her body began to convulse as she moaned for him to never stop. Norman sucked and licked and bit at her clit. Sucked her jewelry into his mouth, fucked her with his tongue. He was skilled at cunnilingus. Really a master. Some men got stuck at the jewelry, like some roadblock that needed full attention or something they were afraid to touch. But Norman seemed to know how to use it, pulling with his teeth sometimes or his fingers at other times, fingers invading her opening finding her G-spot and playing with it, bringing her to the edge or orgasm, holding her there, tormenting her a bit. “Stop fucking around Norm. Make me cum.” The words rang out in his ears like a song. He had not wanted to please a woman so much in a very long time. He gripped at her thigh and pulled at her rings as he sucked hard on her clit all while humming some punk rock song that made her vibrate. 

Melissa’s orgasm roared through her body, if he hadn’t been holding her so tightly, she thought she might have flown apart. Norman didn’t let up, he pushed her till she flowed into his mouth and he drank her down. As her orgasm subsided he still held her close, resting on her thigh as he fingered the rings that sparkled. “Absolutely fucking beautiful.” Not the first genital piercing he had encountered, but this was so unexpected it took his breath away. 

Melissa leaned back catching her breath. My god, she could only dream that he was as good with his cock as he was with his mouth. “Com’mer.” She pulled at his shoulder, she wanted him on the bed with her. He slid from her body and stretched his legs then he got up and got on the bed dragging her up with him. They kissed, she licked the taste of herself off of him then slid her tongue into his mouth. “I want you Norman.” She felt shameless, she wanted him so much, she needed to feel him inside of her.

He nodded, there was no way he was going to let this pass. He caught a glimpse of the marks he had left on her breasts, it had been only minutes but the color was beginning to show already. He wondered how many times she had come to set, bruised under her clothing by some lover she had taken that he didn’t know about it. He traced the darkest one with his pinky, wanting to feel bad for doing it but knowing that she had enjoyed it. 

The conversation was brewing in Norman’s head, he hadn’t brought his wallet, didn’t have any condoms, but he didn’t need them either. He had gotten a vasectomy years ago and had a clean bill of sexual health. He would love to be inside her bareback, to feel those rings graze his cock as he fucked her. Her hand running down his chest brought him back to the moment, she pulled at a nipple then continued down to the waist band of his sweat pants. She didn’t slow as she slid inside, found his cock and pulled it out so that the elastic cupped his testicles. Melissa grabbed hold of the shaft she had thought about for so long, it was perfect. A respectable length and plenty of girth. She was enthralled with the idea of stroking it, sucking him and eventually fucking him. 

Melissa was realistic, she knew this would be their only encounter, once they parted company things would go back to the way they had always been. Not that she was sad about this, she didn’t want to be in the lime light the way he was and too many nights like this would tip off stalking fans and paparazzi. But she also knew she didn’t want to end this night without sex. She stroked him while she repositioned herself a bit, she used her mouth to taste him and a bit of lubrication. Though she had fantasized about giving him a blow job before, it was not the encounter she actually dreamed of. 

Norman twisted at her already bruising nipples and she winced but didn’t pull away. “So why aren’t these pierced?” He was surprised she didn’t have hoops to match her labia piercing. 

She stroked lazily as she spoke, “Used to, years ago. But they show up on film unless I wear a padded bra. Really it was just too much work to think about it, so I went to get the first set of these done,” She glanced down, “Came so hard when he pierced me, I had him do a second set at the same time.” 

Norman had no idea that this fragile looking women could be so into pain. It was always a turn on to know he didn’t need to be gentle. Melissa got off the bed and worked his running pants off of him as well as his socks, now they were equally naked and she scanned her eyes over his body. He was a vision and she felt honored to be able to enjoy him. She climbed back on the bed and straddled his body, her rings scraping his flesh gently. She loved to use them to stroke a dick and this was no different. “Condom?” He asked in hopes that she would so no, or at least say she had some. He might actually die if he had to go back to his room for them, to leave her naked while he fetched a rubber.

“I don’t need it.” She smiled at him, first for asking, but mainly because she had been through an early menopause and couldn’t get pregnant any longer. She practiced safe sex and was tested regularly. 

Norman’s face lit up, it was music to his ears. He took her by the hips, digging harder into her flesh than he needed to and lifted her slightly. Then he rubbed the tip of cock along her rings, her opening. “So it’d be okay if I let you slide right down me, fill you up?” He truly couldn’t think of a thing that would feel better than that to him. She slowly nodded her head and then reached between her legs, she took a set of rings in each hand and pulled herself open for him, more roughly than he had pulled. No ceremony, to anticipation to the moment, he simply lifted his hips as he pulled her down and he slid into her warm, wet heat. They moaned together and she sunk deep onto him and when she was finally seated he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to kiss her while he was inside of her. 

She felt amazing, like a homecoming he didn’t know he needed. She took control, sliding herself up and down his shaft. Her rings grazed along him as he dug his fingers into her hips. The thought of knowing she would be bruised by morning, bites and finger prints, all over her… it made him harder. 

Melissa took his face in her hand, dragging his attention to her face, “I want you to be rough with me.” Her voice was small but her words filled the room. 

He reached around her smacked her ass. “You want it rough?” He bucked into her deeply and spanked her again, “Or you need it rough?” He had a feeling she knew very well the differences between her wants and her needs. 

Such a good lover she thought, “I need it rough.” Though she thought she needed to clue him into her desires but she had a feeling he knew what to do with the road map once he had seen it. Norman didn’t hesitate, he smacked her ass one more time then he pulled out of her, she looked confused but willing to wait. He moved her off him and he laid her on the bed as he grabbed her by the ankles and held her legs up high, he rested them on his shoulder as he lined himself back up with her, it only took a moment for him to be banging into her and for her to be nodding and moaning in approval. Her jewelry jingled and her body made squishy sounds as he fucked her hard. “Smack it.” She looked down to where they were joined, most men didn’t take well to this request right at the start but Norman was different. Melissa couldn’t get past that evil grin that crossed his face when she told him what to do. He licked his fingers then stopped fucking for a moment as he smacked his wet fingers down onto her mound catching her clit. It was loud and she moaned out in delight. 

“You want it again?” He was back to fucking her. He had to admit, for a women her age she was tight. A perfectly tight pussy wrapped around him. Norman thought he was already in heaven till he had smacked her. The smack had caused her to contract even tighter than he thought possible. He wanted to smack her over and over till she wrung him dry. She nodded and he obliged, smacking her mound and her clit. Every hit lead to a squeezing that felt like a vice. Every hit brought her closer to orgasm. “You like this Mel?” She let out something that sounded like a ‘fuck yes’ and it just made him happier. “You are such a dirty little girl aren’t you?” He fucked into as he said it and she simply smiled and nodded as she took the pounding. 

She was a sucker for dirty talk and his graveled voice was made for lots of it. She felt her orgasm swell as she came around him. Tighter than he had felt from her yet, he groaned out a plea for mercy. She simply clenched every muscle she could and was grateful that he wasn’t quick to cum. She came hard and he held his face to her calf as she spasmed around him, he tried to hold back but her vice grip brought him over the edge, he groaned as he pushed into her. He had intended to pull out, to cum all over her beautiful pale, bruised skin, but he was too far gone. Hot liquid filled her and she came again holding on to the arm she could reach, her hand covering the red lettered tattoo on his forearm and gripping him tight. 

Norman broke out into a cold sweat, the panting slowly subsided and he painstakingly drew himself out of warm pussy releasing the death grip on her leg which he kissed before gently laying her back down and then sliding next to her. “Holy fuck Mel.” He was not an artist with words after sex, he didn’t even try. Norman and Melissa laid there for a while, simply touching and breathing together. Neither one of them seemed to want to speak, to break the spell of lust that surrounded them. His fingers never stopped trailing on her skin, but she could tell he was dozing off. 

‘How’s he keep up with all that young pussy?’ she thought to herself. Melissa slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up, he was leaking out of her and she loved the way it felt. She trailed fingers through it and licked them clean, he did taste divine. She almost wished had had gone for the blowjob, a mouth full of Norman would make her very happy. She glanced at herself in the mirror, not letting her eyes linger on the bruises that were just forming. By morning they would be beautiful and then she would study them closer. She washed up, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. 

Norman was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed and waiting for her. “I should go.” He stood up and walked to her. It was late and though they didn’t have an early morning, they did have a long day to come.

Melissa wrapped her naked body around him and whispered in his hear. “Go get washed up, take off your clothes and come to bed.” Her tone didn’t leave room for discussion but Norman tried anyways.

“It’s late.” And honestly he wasn’t much for spending the night. Though he loved to cuddle he wasn’t good at still being there in the morning.

“Wash up, get naked, come to bed.” Now she sounded annoyed for having to repeat herself. She kissed his cheek and let go of him. Truth be told, she wasn’t much of a cuddler herself, normally she was holding the door for her guest as quick as she could. But she had known Norman too long and had always wanted to be held by him. Even if it was just this once. 

While he went to the bathroom she fixed the bed, grabbed two bottles of water from the mini-fridge and curled up in the blankets. She prayed he would join her. Norman washed his face and noticed the slight bruising on his arm over his tattoo, she had gripped him tighter than he had realized. He smiled at it. He knew it paled in comparison to the colors he had left on her body. He thought about the leggy women in New York and was grateful that they had agreed to keep things open. Though he was sure she would have preferred him to stray to some faceless fan-girl and not his co-star. He walked naked back to the bed and curled up next to Mel.

“Thank you Norm.” She kissed him goodnight and he kissed her back. Wrapped together they slept the few short hours till they had to be up.


	3. Chapter Three

Norman slept like the dead as she ordered breakfast and picked out clothes for the day. She knew she’d have to wake him soon. She was showered and was ready when the knock came at the door she pulled the blanket up over him for privacy. She took the cart, signed for it and closed the door. Norman was awake. 

“Your phone’s been buzzing.” He had turned off the ringer but it still buzzed with missed calls and text messages. He scrolled quickly and texted something back. 

He got out of bed and found his sweat pants, this time she let him dress. He kissed her. “Last night was so amazing Mel.” He had loved being with her, being rough with her, taking orders from her. She was a surprise at every turn and then to hold her while they slept. Norman was a sucker for love. “I have to be downstairs in an hour.” He kissed her cheek.

“I have to be down in half an hour.” They didn’t budget time for her to be fashionably late the way they did for Norman. 

They were picking at the food on the tray talking about the day, photo ops and autographs. She was excited for it all though he mentioned staying in bed for the day. He’d take sex over just about anything, any time. But they both knew he would never do it, he was too committed to the job and his fans. 

“Show me?” Norman pulled at the tie on her robe. Melissa opened it for him, she had been as curious about the bruises as he was but she had spent time going over every one of them before she showered. The robe opened and the array of red and purple marks appeared. It scared him, he had never bruised anyone in such a way. He looked but didn’t want to. Some were brighter than others, the one on her rib cage was even welting a bit. He touched it.

This was part of why Melissa never let men spend the night, she hated the look on his face. “Stop Norman.” She brought his gaze to her face. “You didn’t hurt me, and I think they are beautiful.” She couldn’t explain why she liked it, being manhandled and marked up, she just did. And she had wanted it from Norman for longer than should could remember. “Thank you.” She kissed him.

“I was just raised to be more gentle.” He had been, the women in his life had taught him to treat his lovers like Princesses. 

Mel appreciated that. “How about… you gave me everything I wanted?” Would that fit into the realm of being treated well?

He nodded his head. Shy and childlike, as if he were conceding to her idea. “This has all been great. Can I steal some bacon and let you finish getting ready.” He was fine with it all if she was. 

Norman finished getting ready, kissing her occasionally as she started to put on her jewelry. She walked him to the door with his bacon in hand. Melissa stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear. “Every time you look over at my table today, remember…. Under all my clothes are the marks you left on me, the soreness you gave me. And those little silver hoops dangling from my pussy.” She said it slowly, seductively. 

He grabbed her. “Fuck it, we’re staying.” He pushed her against the door and started licking. He could fuck her for days, in so many positions, till they were both too sore to move. She laughed, if only they could. “I know, I have to go. But know I want to be in you again. Every time I see you today I will be thinking about being inside you.” 

She turned the door handle as they kissed on more time. “This should make for interesting photo ops than, shouldn’t it.” They were schedule for some group cast photos with fans. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She had been right, from when he stop at her table to hug her on his way into the convention, then as they caught glimpses of each other from across the room and into the photo op sessions. All she could think about was him being inside of her. She felt bad for being distracted, but she couldn’t stop thinking about that man in the black jeans a long sleeved t-shirt, sun glasses and a baseball hat. Though they both made sure to not stare too long, but it happened on occasion. They broke for lunch at different times and were not seated together at the panel discussion. When asked by a fan if Norman and Mel would ever hook up, as their characters couldn’t seem to, neither of them blushed but she simply replied that it might screw up their dynamic on screen. Though Norman said something about how he’d love to, but he wasn’t good enough for her. The crowd made an “aaawweee” sound at his gallant admission. 

The group Photo ops were the first time they were really together and they hugged politely. The rest of the cast was there and they mingled and chatted at they got into places and started the whirlwind of photos. Fans in and out, Norman hamming it up more than anyone else. And Melissa was flattered when a guy dressed as a redneck with cross bow got down on one knee and proposed to her with a crossbow designed engagement ring. She accepted the ring graciously but said he’d have to battle it out with Norman. 

Norman stayed late past the end of the convention to meet all of the fans that had come out for him. It made him late to catch up with everyone at the bar and he wasn’t sure she would be there. She was sitting quietly in the corner talking with now-past-cast mate Michael who in all reality was as charming as one could get. Married and very much in love with his wife, his flirting was simply flirting. They shared a lot in common and laughed while the bar up-roared at Norman’s arrival. He grabbed a beer, signed some autograph and took some pictures before settling in to his friends who seemed to protect him from the swarms around him. 

The night was young and everyone was flying out tomorrow, so there was really no rush to leave for the night. Melissa excused herself from the conversation she was in and walked over to interrupt Normand and Jon. “I need you.”, she whispered in Norman's ear. He nodded as he excused himself and they walked out of the room. He didn’t ask questions. She had used that tone she had used last night. He was willing and game for whatever she wanted. Hell, he had watched her chatting with guys all night and had to suppress the smirk of knowing about her hidden jewelry. So out of character, so sexy. She led him down the hall toward the restrooms but instead opened the door to a small conference room she had scoped out on an earlier trip to the ladies room. 

When the door was shut he pressed her to the wall. “What do you need Mel? Anything.” Though Norman was one for keeping his private life private, he had been hard for her all day and didn’t care if they ever got back to the group and started rumors. “Spank you?” He kissed her, “Bruise you? Fuck you till you can’t walk?” He wanted her and had come to terms with the fact that she liked it rough. 

She shook her head ‘no’. She would like all those things, but not now. Melissa started to unbuckle his belt as she sucked on his earlobe. “I want to get on my knees and suck you till you cum.” She didn’t think he’d refuse. Norman’s head fell back exposing his neck for her to kiss. 

“Oh god yes.” He helped her with his pants. She turned him to wall and pushed him back, bunching his pants at his ankles and she knelt and began to worship him. She had fantasized about this for too long, and though she opted to skip it last night, she couldn’t resist now, not with him looking so sexy, and she did have a thing for sneaking out of a group to have a quicky. She had done it at events they were at together, but he had never noticed, no one ever did. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and went mouth first for her goal. He tasted manly, sweaty from the day and she could smell an assortment of women’s perfumes on his clothes. She knelt in her jeans and dressy boots, her scarf dangling now as she wanted him to see down her shirt to his art work. She took him into her mouth and he groaned. “Fuck yeah,” Her mouth was better than he had imagined in the shower last night. Melissa was a women with skills. A wet mouth, the correct hand to mouth ratio, deep with a good pace and apparently no gag reflex to speak of. He was used to enthusiasm that made up for lack of experience, but she had both in spades. Norman slid his hands into her hair and helped her find a pace. 

Melissa stopped, pulled herself off of him and looked up. “I got this, hands to yourself.” She was sassy. He loved it. He took off his hat and sunglasses, dropped them to the floor and smiled.

“Yes Ma’am.” He loved how she took charge. She was back to sucking him, slow and deep, getting to know every inch of him, every vain on his perfectly cut cock. She enjoyed the flavor of his precum and held his testicles firmly and teased the tip of him with the back of her throat. Though she didn’t normally love to give head, she had figured he would be an exception. She had craved the taste of him for too long. Her fingernails were short, had to be for the show, and she licked her middle finger long till it was soaked. He watched. She slid her hand down and along his flesh till she found his asshole. She paused and watched his face. There was no trepidation from him, she expected him to stop her, but he just watched, shifting his eyes from her face to her bruises and back. 

She went back to sucking as she worked her finger inside of him. He was tight but he seemed to know how to relax himself to receive her. He bucked his hips into her mouth but resisted working his hands into her hair. She was in charge. Norman never told her that he was close to coming. He thought she had it all figured out, knew all the tell-tale signs. He came hard, his knees starting to buckle, he was glad to have the wall to lean on. Melissa drank him down, savoring the taste and enjoying the way he crumbled to her touch. No one who ever watched the show would think this man could be brought to his knees with one finger and warm mouth. She slid off and out of him and he whimpered as she smiled a huge grin and wiped her mouth. Mel stood and hugged him. A sight he was with his pants still down and his dick growing limp. He hugged her back, more to stay standing. “Damn Mel. You are too sexy.” He kissed her wrapping his arms around her and held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – there will be a second installment to this story. I can’t rush it – too many ideas swirling away. But yes, ONE more installment of this naughty tale.


End file.
